


Zarian's great grandson

by KariahDreams



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariahDreams/pseuds/KariahDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarian is a general of an army in a forgotten war between the Romans and the gods of creation. To his people he is a savior, to his family he is one of the logical and not to crazy ones. To humans, he is not there, doesn't exsist. The only one who knows of his exsistance is young Percy Jackosn, son of Poseidon, the only one in the world who can see him. He is also Zarian's great (times whatever) gandson and Zarian cares for the boy greatly. All that happiness ends when Sally dies and Percy is left with two choices, go with Zarian or stay with Gabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ Hello and before you yell at me, yes, I wrote this story in purple, but hey I think it will show up some other color, but as I see it now, it is purple. I don't know how to change the color and I liked to write it with a little fun so if it is purple don't yell at me.  
_

_ I don't own the PJO characters, just the gods of creation, they are a part of a book I will write someday and yes this chapter will be a little boring for those who like action. Also I made this T for safety, I don't want to ruin little minds. _

Most of you humans don’t know of me, don't look for me, and don't see me. Some say I am a ghost because I dead and I have been that way since the battle of the Romans in Alaska. Confused? Well my family made the battle disappear from the memories of humans. Animals know of it and people of my kingdom know of it, but it didn't protect our continent like it was supposed to. No, you still came to our land, killed our animals, distorted the humans who were allowed to stay, and took our land.

 

     Anyway, I am from a family known as the gods of creation, dating back to the earth’s creator who made the first life, just tiny organisms. Like all creatures are characterized to do, she had children, they had children, and they died, but not in the same way as other things die. When they go to a place that runs the world, all the plant life, all the new animal species, and other things. I am one of those gods even though I am not one of them. No, my mother let me stay with the family up above, but I can still go down to earth, but only be seen by a rare few.

 

    My favorite thing is watching my children as they grow older, have more children and die, but I have kept an eye on my bloodline. I was proud, like the grandfather I was, but that ended when the prophecy of the sixteen year old came up. When Zeus heard the “eldest gods” part, he immediately looked at my grandchildren which were in fact related to the oldest gods and there was no others who were related to us. He struck them all down except for one line who he didn't know continued.

 

     The last line ended at Sally Jackson, a little girl with a happy, kind attitude that I loved greatly. It seemed Zeus knew of her and planned to kill her for a lightning bolt struck the plane she was in once, killing her parents. I managed to do something to save her, but I couldn't do anything about her parents. Her mother’s brother took her in and raised her the rest of the way. I gave her as much luck as I could give her, but I could not interfere with her life. It wasn't like there was any rules about it, just I couldn't.

 

     One day she met a man, a man named Poseidon, very unusual. I am kidding, I know it was the Olympian sea god. I let them date for a while since he was oblivious he was dating my great something granddaughter. He left when she became pregnant and it infuriated me.

 

     I flung open the door into the room where my sister was. “Zattecha, I need you to give me another form so I can slaughter that Olympian”, I said, huge black wings fluffed up in agitation. My sister was what people would call a monster, but hey that is my entire family. She has long, narrow cat like eyes in a long ram/doglike skull with obsidian black ram’s horns growing out. They curled in front of her face giving her a menacing look. She stood on two legs like me, but her legs were like a lion’s except longer, big paws at the end with lethal claws. For a tail she had a sleek one with a scorpion barb at the end that she sometimes curled up to look majestic. She always wore a brown dress that split above her knees, all of the edges having flowing gold at the edges.

 

    Her ears curled back with my words and she looked away from the sword she was sharpening. “What now brother. Another grandchild dead”? She said unenthusiastically. I growled in agitation, flicking my big feathered bird tail in agitation, “No, but Poseidon impregnated my granddaughter and just left her”. Zattecha looked bored and flicked an ear, blinking as if to say, “really”? Her nose, a black dog nose wiggled like she was smelling something and not just staring over her snout at me. Looking at her like this was kind of funny especially with the line from the nose to her mouth like a little triangle. “Zarian you just need to beat up some evil souls and you will be back to normal in a few days”. I glared at her as she went back to what she was doing. I fluffed my feathers in irritation again and stormed down to earth to watch poor little Sally survive pregnant and on her own.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nine months later a baby’s wail pierced the white room of the hospital room. A small child, a boy was having his umbilical cord cut off, separating him from his mother. He was cleaned off and settled into a blue blanket, calming down after his tiny lungs had opened up.

 

Sally watched with joy as she saw her son, alive, healthy and screaming was taken around and cleaned. He was finally given to her, now quiet and peaceful in his mother’s arms. She had never felt this happy in her entire life as she looked at his little red face and wet, messy hair. His tiny hands groped at the blanket wrapped around him tightly and opened his eyes, the same color as mine, a magical sea green. They looked up, his mother in front of him, seeing those eyes for the first time. Still tired from just giving birth, Sally leaned back on the pillows, but his eyes didn't follow her, they flicked to the place where I was standing, watching it all play out and watching my grandson being born and each time I watched my children's’ births, I always felt like it was the first ones. It was strange, he looked right at me, he seemed to see me even though that was impossible. I could see a tiny hand reach out of the blanket and reach out to touch something. I lifted my wing and let it brush his cheek, surprisingly the feathers moved with friction and the boy grabbed a feather, actually grasping it and feeling the thickness and texture of my wings. A spark of hope flickered in my heart that he could see me, touch me, and let me touch him, care for him, help him.

 

I could see his face trying to copy what I was doing. A smile. I could see the soft muscle desperately trying to turn up. The baby then quit and blinked tiredly, small hands releasing my feathers and dropping down to the blanket. Then he opened his mouth and yawned small noises coming out to stretch out his new vocal cords. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep in his mother’s arms. I watched him for the rest of that night, I would be there when he woke up.

 

A month later I was still standing by the crib and watching him sleep. I may look creepy, but I am doing it so no one harms him. There had not been any harm in a while, but I was still worried about Zeus. If he learned Poseidon had a son with Sally, who was alive after he thought she was dead, creating a Halfblood of the eldest gods , he would go crazy and try to destroy the baby. Thanks to his gift allowing me to touch him, I could direct the Lightning bolt away or send it back at Zeus with ten times the amount of force if he struck.

 

Sally had been a good mother, she did what was best for him and gave him a lucky name. She was patient and gentle and smart, doing what she could to protect him. She was smart about strangers and avoided cyclopes in the streets in case they weren’t down there to catch a glimpse of the son of Poseidon. I saw a one good one so far, he was in a trench coat and he followed Sally around all day to just catch a glimpse of his little hands and feet before he walked away. But tonight was another story. She was supposed to take a night shift once a month and the babysitter she hired just left to go party with her buddies.

 

   The baby was in the apartment, sleeping in his crib laid out in a way that was most comfortable for him. His little footie pajamas were dark blue with little dolphins and polka dots, it was cute especially how small it was and how it fit on him. His little chubby face was peaceful in the pale moonlight, breathing steadily out of his cute little nose that my mother, Elise, would poke endlessly. The walls of his room were blue with little whales swimming in a pattern, all with big cartoon eyes and that goofy fat shape that people draw of sperm whales. In the corner was a rocking chair, a shelf with old children’s books, and a diaper changing area. In another corner was a pile of stuffed animals all ranging from fishes to a big blue dolphin, most of them a little used, but cleaned. On the door hung a sign saying, “Percy”, little penguins swimming around the frame with goofy hats and scarves. The boy’s name was in fact Percy, a nice name for a squishy thing like him. 

 

Suddenly his green eyes fluttered open, calm at first, but then he squished up his face and cried. The wail echoed off the walls and penetrated the doors to travel around freely downstairs and in the streets. In the rooms above banging could be heard from humans getting up being shocked out of their sleep by the noise. Dogs began barking in the lot next door which had a german shephard, a golden retriever, and a chihuahua.

 

Salley was taking the night shift at the place she worked, Sweets On America so either someone would do something or there was going to be a riot on the door. Instead I picked him up and cradled him in my arms, wings surrounding him for extra protection. I cooed soft noises to calm him down, but the usual didn’t work. I could smell the scent of feces, stronger than an adult’s. I wondered where it came from before I remembered humans have horrible diaper systems. The stupid things only absorbed the mess, not cleaned it up like the ones back in the wild did before humans came in and killed almost all of the creatures there.

 

I lifted baby Percy onto the desk Salley used and opened up his pajamas. Oh yeah he was a stinky one. Closing down my sharp sense of smell, I took it off, cleaned him and grabbed a different diaper out of thin air. The ones I used as a baby. They were usually made out of a soft, absorbent pelt with two layers, the first layer the pelt and the core was made up of a cushiony substance now almost extinct thanks to you humans. The stuff held a certain creature that ate feces, they weren’t harmful and they were natrual, staying in the sponge plant as that was its home. Again, this stuff is almost extinct and no you humans can’t grow these things like you do wheat, corn, and other plants. It was actually a perfect system and the best part is that the diaper never gets wet so no problem there, plus it was way more comfortable than the plastic ones you humans put on your offspring. 

 

Percy just stared at me the entire session, watching me with awe as if I was his mother. Once in awhile he would lift his hands up and try to grasp my face or wings, whatever he wanted to be close to. When I was done I picked him up to admire my work. The  Mijmi , meaning “gatherer” in my language was on just right right. Percy looked at me stupidly, arms resting on top of my hands which held him up by his armpits to examine the work. Then I held him to my shoulder, feeling his tiny soft hands run over my powerful wings and feathers.

 

Now I knew why my mother liked babies so much, this one was really sweet and gentle, not very loud yet. I patted his little back and he let out a little belch that had been bothering him it seemed. I truly felt alive again, holding my grandchild and hearing him and feeling his hands on my wings and shoulder.

 

Suddenly there was a big bang and Sally’s voice saying, “Beatrice? Percy”? Before she rushed in I put him down in his crib before she burst into the room looking exhausted. Percy’s head snapped toward the door where she looked around the room and her eyes fell on him in relief. “Oh Percy, thank the gods you are safe”, she sighed and strode over to the crib. Gently she picked him up and cradled him, bouncing up and down a little. “It was naughty for that mean babysitter to leave you here alone. What the heck did she replace your diaper with, it feels like rabbit fur”. Turning on the light she examined her baby and the  mijimi , wondering what it was. “Huh, maybe we can leave it on you until you make a mess in it. I guess I will have to take you to work since it would be pretty hard to find a babysitter at this hour”.

 

Minutes later they were at Sweet On America, Percy in a removable car seat that flattened out into a bed that Sally had found on her doorstep a while ago, let me give you a hint. I found it. Hey, sometimes human creations are somewhat useful. Sally unlocked the door and went inside, greeting her fellow guard at the counter. 

 

The store of course was full of candy of all types, Hershey's, Twix, Junior Mints, Jelly Belly, you name it. Really, I don’t really read English and I don’t know how to so name them yourself. The wall was painted white with red and blue streamers on the ceiling, adding to the old pictures of people in America licking lollypops and eating sweet treats that would make your teeth rot. On the walls there were some M and M’s in a red, white, and blue containers for decoration. The store was also pretty small and cramped, but a friendly place even at night.

 

“Hey Sally, how’s the babysitter”? “She left my son in the apartment alone in some rabbit fur diaper. I can’t leave him there alone so I am taking him here and letting him stay over on the couch”.

 

The man at the counter looked like a twenty year old teenager, underdeveloped and short. He wore one of those disgusting hoodies with the ridiculous skulls and roses that hurt my eyes more than raw sunlight. Of course behind that skull was some weird art that made no sense and was just white and black colors. His hair was dyed black with white fringes, his face looking like a corpse with all of that make up. The thing that really didn’t work was the red, white, and blue apron he wore. 

 

“You know my dad won’t like you bringing a baby into the store at night shift Sally. He is the boss and you know how he is when he is angry”, he said, taking a lollypop and sticking it in his mouth. “Oh come on Bryan, we only have three hours left, and what is he going to do? Steal a licorice off the shelf? He is too young to cause trouble”.

 

Of course my little boy wouldn’t cause any trouble. The kid named “Bryan” looked like he would be the most trouble, maybe eating someone’s brain or limping down the street and he thinks Percy would cause even the slightest bit of danger. I personally disagree.

  
The next few hours were ok, Bryan made Percy cry, Sally calmed him down, Percy got to taste some sour candy that made him scrunch up his face. Sally laughed at that and so did I, he looked so cute. Bryan took a picture of the face and posted it on facebook. Anyway, no disasters and Sally got the day off which was a perk for the night shift thing. The boss never found out and I guessed that was a good thing, but what would he do to a woman when her son was the absolute cutest thing. If not I would chop him to pieces with my immortal killing sword  Rioth.


	2. Percy and all hounds from hell

_Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I was buisy with other fanfictions and this was a complicated one to write, but now it is here and I hope you enjoy the chapter (watch out someone dies)_

The first few years of little Percy’s life were great for me and Sally. I still remember his first word,  typoco , which is blanket in my language. Sally thought it was baby talk so to her his first word was “kitty”, even though he knew fourteen other words in my language. Sally used letter cards to teach him the alphabet which took him a long time because he had dyslexia. The only problem she had was about the  mijimi , she thought her baby had stopped pooping, but the doctor said he was fine and there was a big mess to clean up on the check up counter. I laughed myself out the window it was so funny. Soon he knew languages in both English and  Aymaranian  tongue, the one I use, the language of creation it is called. 

 

All was well until Sally decided to find a husband to help out with Percy. For some apparent reason she chose this really fat man named Gabe Ugliano who acted all nice and loving, that was until they got married and became a jerk. Oh not just a jerk, an abuser. 

 

He entered the house and immediately dumped his stuff down, took out a beer, drank, it and threw it at Percy who was playing with letter blocks, trying to make it into the word “cat” correctly. I blew it out of the way, but still, attempting to throw a glass bottle at a baby was not cool. Percy got the word right and looked at me with a big smile. When he noticed my look of discussed, his smile vanished and he pulled the leg of my clothing. He spoke to me in  Aymaranian, “Grandpa, what wrong”. “What  is  wrong my boy”, I corrected him. Hey, I know he was only two, but it is good for children to learn the proper language. “I don’t like this man, stay away from him as much as possible. Got it”, I said. He blinked at me, trying to make a mental note. He was a smart boy and if he kept up his work then he would be making sentences like an adult. “Hey kid who are you talking to”? Gabe asked in a snotty attitude. “My grandpa”, Percy said with a friendly smile. Gabe gave the sweet little boy a snotty face, “Well I don’t speak retard so shut up”. “Gabe”! Sally scolded, “he is just a baby, let him be”. “Or what? His invisible grandpa will make me sit in the corner or spank me? No. Now go make some bean dip for my poker party tonight”. When Sally refused to budge Gabe got up and punched her. I could hear her nose break as she fell to the floor. “GET UP”! He yelled. My sobbing granddaughter got to her feet, clutching her broken nose. 

 

       “I-I’m going to call the police”, she said and ran as fast as she could towards the door. Gabe caught her by the collar of her shirt, a choked sound escaped her lips and he threw her into the kitchen, locking the door so she couldn’t get out. “Stop it”, Percy sobbed, tears streaming out of his eyes. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He banged his tiny fists on the door. I tried to go through, but something was pushing me back. It was a wall of red, drenched with the scent of Athrodox, the god of destruction. I knew it wasn't her because even she hates death and evil deeds. No, this was worse, a demon. You may think the devil or little ghost that you can suck up in a vacuum, but that is not the case. These things are powerful immortal beings, born from the misery of Athrodox. They aren’t evil, nothing is pure evil, but they do cause it. Usually I kill these things on sight, but thanks to Gabe’s horrible scent that intoxicated the apartment, one managed to slip by me. The opposite of them is actually an object, it is the rarest thing in the world, Riothian diamond, immortal killing diamond. I have the only sword made entirely out of the stuff, but other than that the largest deposit is about a teaspoon. I was the only thing to learn how to summon a lot and create  a sword out of it.

 

“Percy, I need you to hide, stay away from what I am about to do. Run. Run outside and go as far away as you can”. Percy stepped away from the door and looked at me, “But grandpa, Mommy said to not run away”. “This is not the time for questions, a lot of people are in danger and I don’t want you to be in danger either. Don’t worry, I will find you after it is over now GO”.

 

Hearing, the seriousness in my voice, he got up and ran out the door. I could feel his presence retreating till he was out of destruction’s range. I sighed and summoned all of my power, summoning my sword. The riothian diamond, a clear gem, internally shifting with vibrant colors of the rainbow. The sword fit perfectly in my hand, the skin a creature whose name translates to fire eagle or nicknamed the phoenix wrapped around the hilt made of a rare volcanic rock made from the explosion of a supervolcano, but the eruption must be stopped by a whole lot of power.

 

       Wielding the blade, I plunged it into the red wall. A monster’s deep scream was heard as the wall dissipated. I kicked through the door to find the kitchen, blood splattered all over everything and Gabe stood over a pool of blood and Sally’s body. She was just barely alive, coughing up blood on the floor. “Hey, you. Cut that out”, I yelled. Gabe turned around, eyes glowing like fire. Sally lifted her gaze to me, head bleeding in many places and blood flowing down her face. Her eyes widened as she saw me, huge wings, talons, tail feathers, but I was human looking so I probably looked like an alien. 

 

“Zarian, what an honor to be in front of such a powerful offspring from the creation gods. Tell me, when was the last time you visited your sister and mother in the Creation Council. Rumor is that you have been very distracted for the last two years Hmm”? Gabe said, except with a hissing tone like the demon that had possessed him. I gritted my teeth and slashed Rioth through the air. “Silence evil spawn of Athrodox. I am here to take you now step away from my great granddaughter”. The creature laughed a hissing laugh and we began circling each other. “Isn’t that cute, you care for your human spawn. I am surprised since the creation gods prefer to bicker all the time”, he said, summoning a knife on a chain. Traditional demon weapon, wonderful, I hated those things.

 

The chain came at me with more speed than normal humans, the knife came at me almost getting my head, but I bent over, barely missing it by a hair. The blade reeked of spirit reaping curses meant to destroy the living and the dead. The knife embedded itself into the wall and hit a plug, sparking a fire in the kitchen. The demon tried to pull his weapon back, but I used the time to strike. He dodged my weapon, but he was not used to his new body. My sword caught the man in his beer belly that was as big as if he was nine months pregnant. Blood spattered on the walls, making a very messy scene. The man’s wound hisses and smoked, drawing the demon out in its weakest state. The demons were meant to look like Athrodox, but she was beautiful and kind in a way. This one was a shadow black cobra with a head in her shape. He had arms and a long tail, but no back legs and wings like a moth. The creature roared in agony as I drove the sword into its chest, watching as it disintegrated into nothing.

Flames now licked the walls of everything in the apartment, sirens wailed outside. I bent over Sally who gasped for air, coughing the smoke. “A-are you my good luck spirit”? She said through her coughs. I lay a hand on her head and stroked her hair, healing it, but it was already too late. “What”? I asked, confused. “My good luck spirit, I remember seeing you when I was a baby, I remember finding things and I sensed your presence. I couldn’t see you, but you were always there and you always gave me luck when you were around. You are also the man Percy calls ‘grandpa’. You watched over him and I could hear you whisper that strange language”, She rasped and coughed up a whole mess of blood. When she opened her eyes, tears glittered in them. Orange flames danced on the tears like little television screens. everything around was darkened by the flames and the shadows of her body were long, the only things that cut through the orange light. “Please, take care of my son. I don’t want him to end up in foster care, they don’t understand his abilities. Please, do me one last favor and raise him yourself”. 

 

I smiled, remembering when she was a child and she used to play tea party. Now I knew that extra chair was for me, I never sat down in it, but I watched her play sometimes. “I promise, I will protect him till the end”, I said, taking her hand. She smiled, a tear streaming down her face. Her eyes drooped and I saw the life fade from her like the fire that disappeared from her eyes. Fire crackled silently now, dancing to the sad, meaningful scene. As this happened so many times before, it was always sad to see my children leave the earth and fly away like little birds. 

 

Her body began to disappear, turning into soft pink petals that blew away though the window. They all gathered and slowly made their way through the streets and into the night sky, where stars sparkled like glowing diamonds. The petals traveled over the silver lit clouds and starry sky. Lights below faded into raw grassland, rippling with silver and dark green. Nothing bothered the waves of the green sea below, not even the simple firefly flickered on the rolling hills. The pedals flowed over the plants and fluttered like little birds flying over the smooth waves then spiraled on top of a hill. They all landed in a circle, one by one. The hill had a perfect view of a forest and a big lake in the center. In the distance, huge mountains covered with snow loomed, peaks jagged and in unnatural shapes and every rock was outlined with black and silver. The snow here and there glowed blue under the moon. A tree sprouted from the hill with the pedals, it grew into a willow with majestic flowing branches sprouting leaves like a waterfall. Wind pushed the stringy branches and they flowed like the grassy waves below it.

  
I blinked away from the scene, still in the burning house. “Goodbye Sally, I will protect him”, I said. A little sensation hit my gut, the same feeling I get when my children are in danger and I need to help them. Without hesitation I took flight, but sent my hell wolves to protect him.


	3. Hounds from hell and Zarian's pets, yes there is a differance

   _Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one and don't worry, you will get to meet Zarian's crazy family someday._  


I flew out the window to look at the carnage. Killing a demon is not that simple, when they die they send out a wave of chaos or sometimes radiation. Now you know why certain places are dangerous to live in because of radiation, sorry, that was a demon killed in a radioactive plant. They really like that stuff.

 

The street was cracked and the sidewalks had tall dead stocks coming out, blocking computers or getting them tangled in the thorny branches. Some of the cars were flipped and some on fire, people still in them, but I think some got out. People lie dead in the streets, some still alive with split eardrums, twisted body parts, skin burned off, or sometimes toe explosions. Yes that is a thing, it is where you suddenly get an infected, ingrown toenail, but we call it that because it is supposed to make toes explode. The carnage didn’t end for a long time and sirens wailed, police cars, fire trucks and ambulances coming. I had no care for humans other than my family, humans are filthy and disgusting wearing all that stupid clothing and walking around like they are trying to attract a horny bull hound with all of those short things and tight dresses. Why wear clothes like that, just walk around naked if you usually wear that, it would be less revealing and… Gah! You humans!

 

Now it was getting somewhat normal, people walking around alive and not with two heads or twisted limbs or in half. No they just gathered around the bodies gawking at them as if they had never seen a dead human, I have seen plenty of dead things and I don’t just stand there and look at it while it slowly gets eaten away by flies. Maybe they keep their streets too clean...Nah.

 

I heard a scream and a dog fight somewhere nearby and I flew over to an alley where Percy was huddled behind a trash cans, two different types of hellhounds fighting. The first was the Greek kind, they were big and black with fairly long fur and glowing red eyes. They looked like regular dogs, but bigger and more muscled, jaws flappy like a burmese mountain dog. Mine, the hell wolves, were slim and tall with long legs for running fast. They had no fur, but they were made of pitch black plates that made up their skin. Inside of them was fire so light seeped through the cracks between the plates, though their mouth, and eyes. Unlike the Greek ones, my hell hounds were faster and smarter with a hotter bite.

 

       The dogs roared and bit the hell hounds’ throats, ripping out their pipes and turning them to dust, ending the fight. They snorted and coughed the dust of the monsters then looked at me for their next command. Percy followed their gaze and his fearful eyes glittered with relief, poor kid, he has no idea what he stuck in.

 

“Grandpa”, he said and hugged me, no longer fearing the scary dogs. He then looked around, worry entering his eyes again, “What happened to Mommy”? The words pained me, I wanted to lie to him, to not let him know that his mother was dead. “Sweetie, I am sorry. She is gone”, I choked out. I could see tears come out as he hugged me, sobbing into my clothed leg. I felt like a horrible parent to make my baby grandson cry, but my mother told me to never lie to a child or they will hate you. In that case she never lied to me except when it came to how baby animals were born, she luckily delayed that.

 

Percy wiped his nose on the sleeve of his striped shirt and he looked up at me. “It isn’t your fault grandpa”, he said, surprising me. Usually kids blame the first person they see, especially since most don’t understand. “I know. You tried to help mommy and you can’t touch her”. I was surprised, could he read my expression or my mind or something? “How did you know that”? I asked. He smiled at me, it was a sad smile, but a smile that made me happier. “Mommy couldn’t see you and you are different from other people, but they don’t get scared when you are around them. And that guy once sat on you in the movies”. Oh yes I remember that, Percy screamed his head off in that, but it was easy to calm him down because he saw that I wasn’t hurt and the guy moved away in shock. Percy’s mother scolded him for being rude that day, until she realized that guy was another cyclopes and dragged Percy out of the theater saying that the man was a person she didn’t like so they watched the movie in 3D instead. It didn’t cost any extra thanks to a bit of cash no one else could see that fell out of my pocket, whoops. 

 

“You are very observant my little cucumber”, I said, it was a nickname I gave him because once he was left alone with a can of green paint when he was old enough to sit upright. The more you know. Now there was only one problem that remained, where would he live? The apartment was most likely ashes by now and I would never put him in an orphanage or children’s home. Then an idea came to me, I could touch him, the rest of my family could most likely touch him, he could live in the Creation Council.

 

“Hey Percy”? “Yeah”? “Do you want to meet your great great great grandparents”? I know, there are more greats, but hey I am not Palliona, I don’t want to stand there for hours saying, “great, great, great”. “Really, I can see them. What are they like”? He completely forgot about his sadness and began bouncing around in my arms. “Well, I guess you will have to meet them to find out”, I said, picking him up like when he was a tiny baby again. He laughed as I tickled him and I spread my wings and took flight, heading away from the carnage so Percy could stay happy and not get distracted by all of the despair. 

 

He oohed and awed at all of the pretty lights of New York as I flew him around the tall buildings for the last time and let him see his beautiful city from another view. I passed over Sweet on America and tried to ignore the sadness pulling at my heart. I could see Bryan close up shop, now wearing a different ugly hoodie and looking mostly the same. “Hi Bryan”, Percy yelled from the air and he looked up and dropped his keys. His eyes widened as I put on a sort of glimmer to make my form look noticeable. “Stop wearing those ugly hoodie’s you don’t look cool”, I yelled and flew in the opposite direction, leaving the shocked kid behind.

 

I flew up towards the clouds, gaining altitude until we were splattered with thick, wet drops ready to fall. It was completely grey for a few seconds before I burst above the fluffy grey evaporated water, leaving a wispy trail behind. The surface of the clouds were now silvery and flat, the occasional bumps on the surface casting light shadows. The moon was almost full, nice and bright with the stars around. Percy awed in my arms at how many there were and all the colors in the sky. the black and glittering stars contrasted with the lighter colors of the milky way, woven with white, purple and red. The scene looked unnatural after so long on the earth in the brightest city. It was surprising how light it was for Percy, but I remembered when I was younger, I could easily walk through the forest at night and hunt. I wondered why humans made light sources when they could have this, this was way better and more beautiful, more extravagant, more magical.

  
My wings brushed the surface of the clouds as we flew and Percy giggled in my arms, wanting to touch the wispy tendrils, even though he was already soaked. I lowered him down and let his fat little fingers trail in my shadow, leaving a cut along the smooth surface. I smiled at him, he seemed so happy even though his mother just died and he was now stuck living with a bunch of dead gods of creation. Usually kids would fear that and run, but he looked excited to see his creepy family. I hope he wouldn’t freak out too much since most of them were just mixed up creatures with fur or feathers. I looked more human than they did, I had no idea why, but hey, I love myself and I was never accused for being half human. Who knows, I was just hoping they would accept him.


	4. We may be dead, but we still can't get away from each other

_Hello everyone and welcome to life with Zarian's family. Watch out for the one with the rabbit head she runs into things._

Percy was now calm in my arms, eyes drooping with tiredness. We had been flying for a while and he never stopped enjoying the flight, it was cute, him laughing and thinking he was flying, waving his arms to my wing beat. Maybe I could grant him wings someday, my children did have some boning for them and little sockets for wings that weren't there. The closest they have ever had to natural wings was one of my children in the 1500’s who claimed to have an extra arm on his back, but that was just half a wing that could barely move. Finally I flew into some weird wind current and  was carried off at a fast pace. Percy was shocked out of his tiredness and he screamed like someone on a roller coaster, laughing in between screams. The sky turned to different layers of our afterlife. First was the punishment for evil, spirits chained down to watch what they have done for eternity and some there for a little while based on what they did. Most of that was full of humans who defied the gods and were punished for doing deeds so evil it might have been pure. The second was where the ordinary things went, just an endless field with a pretty sky where everyone just roams around and sometimes talking to each other about their lives. Some souls released from punishment walked around there with the rest who lead ordinary lives. All of them were animals and people of mine, they all looked happy. The last was the most divine place anyone could go, the place for the pure in heart and spirit, for the heros. It was a garden full of endless beauty and everyone in there only felt endless pleasure and they got to go wherever they want in their endless time there. Some of the gods who died went there for a while, I could still see Yommna sitting by a pink, glittering fire and reading a human book that she really took an interest to, pink seal face brightening at every paragraph she liked and yelled at the book when something bad happened to the character she liked. I waved to her with a wing and she waved back. Percy waved too and said, “Hi miss seal lady”. Yommna laughed and waved at him too.

 

Finally we stopped at the top where a castle stood in the clouds with a garden like the one down below except there were statues to the greatest gods in existence that did wonders in their time. I could see my sister’s statue, me with her, standing back to back like we were ready for battle. My sister was the most powerful out of all of them, but in the council everyone was equal and all crazy on their own levels. The castle itself was always shifting colors and minerals, sometimes rubies decorating it, then changing to pearls or blue sapphire. I had been inside that castle for a long time and I knew it was almost endless and fun to be in, but I preferred to stay with my children.

 

Percy looked at every statue and got even more ecstatic when he stopped at mine and my sister’s. “Grandpa, it’s you and a ram-doggie lady”. I chuckled and stood at his side, “That ram-doggie lady is your great aunt, my sister Zattecha”. Percy’s eyes widened as he stared at the two impersonations of me and my sister, “Will I be able to meet her”? “Of course honey, follow me and don’t get lost, I don’t want you running into something you don’t like”, I said and lead him into the wide open doors with little fish swimming around. The hall was mostly empty minus the group of short gods who chatted with each other, all of them had the same liopleurodon face and same clothes. “Good day Trinet”, I said to the three and they all turned their heads towards me. Their arms were hand like flippers with claws at the end. They looked surprised and rejoined into one god that looked exactly the same. “Zarian I haven’t seen you in years, how has it been. And who is this little mollusc”? She asked and looked at Percy, rather intimidating to look exactly like a living ancient monster of a child’s nightmare. Her eyes always looked sad and her mouth never moved too much into a smile or anything. “I am Percy and I am not a mollusc”, he giggled and touched her snout which almost poked him in the face. She looked back at me almost smacking me with her snout, “He is cute, makes my day”, she said sadly. That was normal for her, she did symbolize sadness and shyness in creatures, but if you get to know her she loves to compete and sent her animal, the liopleurodon, to compete against the mosasaur. That little competition lasted until the great extinction made from Athrodox and the gods when they got in their biggest fight. That was a long time ago and I hope it won’t happen again, but fighting happened between them and sometimes empires were destroyed. Those poor Mayans, oh well at least they were in the garden for the god’s mistakes for a little while.

 

Percy got to meet a few more gods on the way, some of the newer ones, some as old as Trinet, and some in my age. Only one had the sense to question his presence and that was Velosca, the god of the whales. She always had new children, always, and she hated humans most since they hunted down her children all the time for ages and the creatures moved too much to form an army and attack everything. “Well get it out, I don’t like it here”, were her last words as she swept away, smooth whale skin chest puffing up with pride as she walked away, fluked tail dragging behind her. I growled at her and prodded Percy forward, “Don’t listen to her, she is just grumpy her children aren’t as smart as you”.

 

Finally we got to the council where the main members were bickering like usual. “I want this” and “I want that” or “He needs to die, he is evil”. Unfortunately creation is stubborn and so are we, we never agree on something directly. No it was always a war in the dark room with an image on the screen and world map table. Other than the bunch of huge chairs surrounding the table, there was nothing in the void like room. In the center was most of my family. There were two fights going on, one between my sister and Jinox, the god of rivers, the next was the original goddess Aymarania and her daughter Ulinda. They all bickered at the table about something about Germany while some gods sat in their chairs looking bored or reading something. My grandmother looked frustrated at a news report from the only place where the original animals of our land lived, mumbling to herself about how stupid the fact that Windego, the current living goddess, couldn’t have children so she had to take an actual half human half bird man. 

 

I could feel Percy behind my legs, whimpering at the fact that the gods were scary when they fought, spouting bad words and screaming at the top of their lungs. I decided to get myself noticed and I cleared my throat. Everyone stopped talking, the ones with their back to me turned around. No noise was made except a got who fell off her chair and landed on the ground with a grunt before cursing the wobbliness and getting back on. “Zarian darling. I haven’t seen you in months and I was getting so worried”, my mother said. She was just like the rest of them with an animal looking body. Her form was a white puma standing on its hind legs, blue eyes and well combed fur. On top of her head and coming out of her tail was a beautiful plumage of the most magnificent colors in world packed into peacock feathers. Her wings, sharp stringy feathers fell over her like a willow tree’s leaves making it hard to fold them so she always had her wings spread. “Zarian, you done throwing your tantrum? I am impressed you broke the nine month record last time your children got impregnated by some random douchebag”, my sister taunted me, a big smile playing across her face. “I didn’t throw a tantrum, I was there protecting my grandson”, I said. Oh no Palliona was there. She stood up, her wolf like head raised in proudness on her memory. Everyone looked at her, knowing what would come “Technically Zarian, Sally was your great, great, great, great...” Her eyes became glazed like a zombie, her face expressionless as she continued. Everyone rolled their eyes and ignored her as she drawled on.

 

“They are funny”, Percy giggled. One of the goddesses got up in a panic, grasping her long rabbit ears in confusion. Her eyes, unable to see anything were wide with fright. “Oh dear. I am hearing voices again. EVERYONE RUN”, she yelled and ran away with intense speed, arms flailing. Going through this so many times before everyone sat there and yelled “Wall” in unison before she crashed into the end of the inky blackness, falling stretched out on her back. “We should really get a leash for her”, one of the gods said. My mother, eyes like a falcon could spot babies from a mile away, noticed something moving behind my leg. Percy poked his head out and looked at her with awe in his glittering green eyes. I saw my mother smile so big and full of glee, she would make the Cheshire cat jealous. Then she opened her mouth and did something that would look like a scream with a huge smile, like those crazy humans when they saw some guy walk out of a limousine car onto a red carpet. No noise came out since she had trained herself not to make loud noise around children. She began waving her furry paw like hands in the air like she was fanning herself while jumping up and down. She looked absolutely ridiculous doing it, but no one laughed. In fact everyone just looked at her, then looked at me knowing what she was doing meant. “Zarian, who is that”, someone said to break the tension, the goddess of the sea of course. “This is Percy and he is my…” Then Palliona finished the “greats”. “...Granddaughter which makes the young one you have your great, great, great, great...”. Everyone who looked at her looked back at Zarian after she went into zombie “great” state. “Oh my gods, a baby”, my mother squealed and ran up arms outstretched. Thanks to her motherly feel Percy didn’t flinch as she scooped him up and twirled him in the air with tears streaming from her eyes. One thing you will learn about my mother Elise, she loves babies. He giggled and let her pull into an endless hug, my mother looking completely ecstatic. 

  
“Well at least that will stop her griping and groaning about babies”, Aymarania said. Everyone nodded, all annoyed by her over obsession of young creatures. Elise gasped, “Oh my, Zarian he looks just like you when you were a baby, you even have the same sprig of hair that could never lay flat”, she said and tried to flatten a piece of hair on Percy’s head that curled the wrong way. “Yup, we’re keeping him and if anyone disagrees, I will mummify your spirits in tree bark”, on of the gods said, one with a sparrow’s head. She lifted her beak up proudly and clopped out of the room with her deer legs. That seemed convincing enough to everyone and no one spoke against the fact that the little boy was there. What? It’s not like children aren’t allowed up here, they just can’t get up here except Percy


End file.
